Old Love Dies Hard
by PCGirl
Summary: Complete--Rafe and Alison's daughter is away at college and in danger with her past.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: All characters and locations that have been previously created on Port Charles and All My Children are property of ABC/Disney. I do not believe I own anything in this story except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse.  
  
She took one last look around the room. Was there anything she was forgetting? If she had she would just have to find a Walmart to buy it at later. She said out loud, "This is it, there's no turning back now, Angel." She knew she'd be home in a few months for Thanksgiving, but it seemed so far off right now. She grabbed the bag sitting on her bed and swung it over her shoulder. Before she closed the door she looked back into the room she had lived in for 18 years.  
  
"You all ready?" Rafe said, standing at the door.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I wish Eddie would reconsider going with us," as she looked around.  
  
"He's just going to miss you is all."  
  
"And I'm going to miss him too."  
  
"Well, let's not think about that. Let's look forward to getting you moved into college, and starting classes. I'm sure he'll call later."  
  
"He will, I'm sure," she said walking out to the car.  
  
"Hey, I need to get something from the bedroom," he said going back in the house. He went over to Eddie's room and knocked on the door, "Hey, can I come in?" He said, sticking his head in. His son had his headphones on, facing away from the door. He walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Your sister would really like for you to come out and get a hug from her little brother. You might not get to see her for a month or more." When all he got was a shrug he walked out the door, figuring to let him be for now.  
  
He smiled as he walked outside, this was a huge step and he was so excited for her. Sure she'd be six hours away, but it was worth the experience. He got into the car where Jesse was already waiting.  
  
"He's not coming?" she asked, talking about Eddie.  
  
"Nope, wouldn't say a word to me. It's his loss and he'll have to live with it," he said backing out of the drive way, with Angel following behind them in her car. "Pine Valley or Bust," he said with a smile.  
  
-----------------------  
  
He took a piece of paper that was sitting on his desk and crumpled it up in a ball and threw it at the wall. He shouldn't have said what he did to Angel earlier. First he had told her he hoped she flunked out after the first semester, which was completely untrue. Second he told her that he wasn't going to miss her, and he might even enjoy being an only child for once. What had made him say those things? These past few weeks he had been getting upset every time Angel started talking about needing something for school. It was as if she didn't care about her family or friends in Port Charles anymore. He took a big sigh and picked up his telephone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hey dork," he said starting to smile.  
  
"Hey bozo," she said with a smile starting to creep up on her face.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm sure your going to ace all your classes, and I'm going to miss you like crazy."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too little bro."  
  
"Well, call me when ya'll get there," he said, not wanting to sound anymore sappy than the conversation was going.  
  
"Ok, bye Eddie," she said hanging up the phone. She really was going to miss him. The house she had just left was the only home she knew, and the town she was leaving her hometown. Eddie will be ok, she thought to herself, and I'm going to be alright too.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Angel, did you leave anything at the house?" Rafe teased as he carried another box up the stairs.  
  
"Dad, I don't have that much stuff. Did you see that one girl with a moving van?" she said, following him up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"Well, that's all of it," he said sitting the box on the desk.  
  
"Jesse, you didn't have to do that," Angel said as she saw her stepmom had found her bedding and was making the bed up.  
  
"It's no problem," she said with a smile.  
  
"Well, why don't we start to head on back? We've got a 6 hour drive ahead of us," he said as they walked on down.  
  
"Thanks for helping me move in, dad," she said giving him and then Jesse a hug. "Call and let me know you made it home ok."  
  
"We will," Rafe smiled as he handed the keys to Jesse. He watched Angel continuing to wave as they started to drive off. He looked out the window, with tears in his eyes. His little girl was a young woman now. He couldn't believe he did it without Alison, but he had. Thirteen years ago he would never thought he could have made it this far with raising them. He was sure they would come in and take the kids, saying he was a negligent father. Of course, Jesse had been there for eleven years helping also. He took her hand it kissed it, glad she was around to help. 


	2. Friends and Family

Disclaimer: All characters and locations that have been previously created on Port Charles and All My Children are property of ABC/Disney. I do not believe I own anything in this story except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse.  
  
Angel looked at the boxes sitting on her dresser and desk. It was going to take her forever to go through all these. She wondered when her roommate was going to show up. She didn't have to wonder much longer, as in walked a brunette girl with big brown eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sarah Martin. I guess you're my roommate, huh?"  
  
"I guess so. I'm Angel, Angel Kovich," she said, reaching out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Angel. Are you from Pine Valley?"  
  
"No, I'm from Port Charles, New York. Do you need help moving in?"  
  
"No, I've got my cousins downstairs bringing stuff up. That's a pretty locket you are wearing," Sarah said pointing out the silver heart locket around her neck and then heading out the door to get more stuff.  
  
"Thanks," she said, placing it in her hands and opening it up. She went for the last box she had packed, and opened it up. On top were two picture frames. One was a picture of her as a baby with her mom, the other was a picture of her dad, Jesse, her and Eddie. "There," she said smiling as she placed them on her desk, "the room is perfect." She then looked around the room and sighed at the rest of the unpacking she had to do.  
  
----------------  
  
"Well, that wasn't too painful," Angel laughed as she sat down on her bed. It had taken them the rest of the day, but they had finally finished unpacking.  
  
"I think this is a time to celebrate," Sarah said, opening a drawer and pulling out a bag of jelly beans. "I have an obsession with these things," she said handing the bag to Angel.  
  
"Thanks," she said taking a handful.  
  
"So who's in the pictures?" Sarah said noticing the blonde in one picture, but not in the other.  
  
"Oh, this is my mom, Alison. She died when I was 3, and this is a picture of my dad, my step mom Jesse, and me and my little brother Eddie."  
  
"Cool. So do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, actually I do. He is from Romania. We met this summer when my family went there for a vacation. My dad is from there originally, and wanted us to see where he was from. His name is Mikal. Right now he's still over there, but he is going to try and transfer here in the spring. It all depends if his Visa goes through. How about you?"  
  
"I'm not dating anyone right now. I was, but he decided that being in college meant being free," she said, rolling her eyes. "Why don't we go and find the dinning hall and the Post Office on campus?"  
  
"Ok," she said grabbing her purse and heading out the door.  
  
They walked around and found their classes, and then headed over to the Post Office. "Hi my name is Angel Kovich, and I was coming by to get my mailbox."  
  
"Hello, Angel," said the nice lady behind the desk. "I believe I already have something for you."  
  
Angel couldn't understand how that could be. Nobody had the address yet, but saw the lady come out with a card. She opened it up and read it:  
  
Hello my dear Angel, I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you  
again.  
Your one true love.  
  
"Awww, Mikal already sent you something," Sarah said smiling.  
  
"I guess so, but I don't understand how. I mean this thing doesn't even have an international post mark," she said looking at the envelope.  
  
----------------  
  
From where he stood she couldn't see him. He watched as she got the card he had left for her. Oh how he wished to run his fingers through her hair again and get lost in those sweet blue eyes. It was only a matter of time until she was his again.  
  
----------------  
  
When they got back to the room there was a message on the machine. "Oooo, our first message," said Sarah with a laugh as she pressed the play button and listened.  
  
"Hey Angel and her roommate. Just letting you know we made it home safely. We already miss you. Eddie says it's too quiet, and Maxie called while we were gone to see if you wanted to do something. Love you." Angel smiled at hearing her dad's voice and Jesse's in the background. She had hoped to catch them and tell them about the card, but she would tell them later. It wasn't anything to worry about after all. 


	3. Unexplainable

Disclaimer: All characters and locations that have been previously created on Port Charles and All My Children are property of ABC/Disney. I do not believe I own anything in this story except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse.  
  
Angel walked in and threw her books on the bed. She had finished her first day of classes, and even though it was going to be tough she knew she could do it.  
  
"Hey there," Sarah said walking in behind her from getting some water. "Some guy called earlier, I'm guessing it was Mikal. When I asked who it was he said he was your true love. He didn't want to leave a message though."  
  
"Thanks," Angel said, picking up the telephone and calling the house.  
  
"Angel's answering service," she heard Eddie say on the other end.  
  
"Hey bozo."  
  
"Hey dork. How was your first day of classes?"  
  
"They were good. Hey, did Mikal call the house sometime today?"  
  
"No, not that I know of. I went out with Patrick for a little bit though. He may have talked to Jesse. I'll ask her when she gets back from the store. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Sarah said that he called, but I didn't even know he knew the telephone number."  
  
"Oh, before I forget-call Max. Someone keeps calling and hanging up, I guess it's her and she keeps forgetting you're at college now."  
  
"I will call her after dinner. Bye bro!"  
  
"Bye sis," Eddie said hanging up the phone. He heard Jesse's car pull in the driveway and went out to help with the groceries. "You just missed Angel's call."  
  
"Oh, how was the first day of classes?"  
  
"They were good. She said she got a call from Mikal. Did you give him the telephone number?"  
  
"No, he hasn't called at all. Someone did call earlier, and they just breathed deeply into the telephone."  
  
"Weird."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Jesse finished the laundry. The loads seemed to be so much smaller now that Angel was gone. She really missed that girl, but knew she was having fun. She put a shirt of hers on the hanger, and took it to her closet. Opening it up she noticed Angel's prom dress was gone. That's odd, she said to herself. I guess she took it to school for some reason.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Angel's eyes were starting to cross. She couldn't believe she was actually studying on a Friday night. Sarah had gone home for the weekend so it was just her. She closed her eyes for a second, and heard a knock on the door. When she went to the door there was a pink rose lying on the floor, with something red on the tips. She brought it in and took in the aroma. Touching the edges she realized the red was blood. She dropped it on the floor. Who could have sent such a thing. She went to pick up the phone, but it was dead. How could the telephone be dead in a residence hall? This was awfully weird. She went outside and walked down the hall to her Resident Assistant Elissa's room. She wasn't there. This is just great, she said walking back to the room.  
  
As she walked in she noticed her desk lamp was now off. She turned on the switch to the room, and screamed. There on her bed was her prom dress, but now it was covered in blood. The next thing she knew she felt a hand go over her mouth and then her world went black. 


	4. Running Out of Time

Disclaimer: All characters and locations that have been previously created on Port Charles and All My Children are property of ABC/Disney. I do not believe I own anything in this story except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse.  
  
Sarah couldn't believe she forgot her math book. It was Saturday afternoon, and she was going to pick it up. Maybe Angel would want to go with her and her friends to the mall or the park. She walked in the room, and noticed Angel wasn't there. That's odd, her car was parked down below. She saw her purse on the dresser, and saw her shower caddy there too. Then she looked on the floor and saw a pink rose. Picking it up she immediately realized the red edges were dried blood. She ran for the phone, dialing the number to Angel's parent's house.  
  
---------------------  
  
"That's odd," Rafe said, scratching his head as he walked into the living room.  
  
"What is?" Jesse said looking up from paying bills.  
  
"That was Mikal on the telephone. He said he hadn't called Angel at all this week. He was calling just now to get her telephone number."  
  
Just then the telephone rang. "Hello, Rafe Kovich speaking," he said answering.  
  
"Mr. Kovich, this is Sarah Martin, Angel's roommate. I was out last night, and when I came in this morning I noticed she wasn't here. Her car is in the parking lot, and her purse is right here beside me. What scares me is there was a pink rose on the floor. The edges had been dipped in blood," she said frantically.  
  
"Calm down, Sarah. Call the Pine Valley Police Department. I am headed out the door right now," he said putting the phone down.  
  
Jesse looked at him, his hands were shaking and a look of complete fear was in his eyes. "What happened, Rafe?"  
  
"Something has happened to Angel. I don't know what, but I can sense it's bad. I've got to get to Pine Valley and fast," he said giving her a kiss. "Tell Eddie I will call him later."  
  
"Be careful Rafe. Please be careful," she said as he closed the door.  
  
---------------------  
  
"What do you mean you can't do anything? I told you my roommate is missing," Sarah said yelling at the police officer.  
  
"Ma'am, there is no physical proof she was taken against her will."  
  
"What about the rose? There was a rose with blood on it."  
  
"Please, just go back to your residence. I'm sure she will show up shortly," he said looking back down at the papers on his desk.  
  
"My father was right, this place is run by idiots," she said storming out of the place. She ran right into an older male, blonde hair and hazel eyes. He looked familiar, of course, he was Angel's father. "Mr. Kovich?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Sarah, Angel's roommate. I already talked to them, they say we have no proof that she was forced to leave."  
  
Rafe ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe this was happening. He also couldn't believe how fast he got down here. What should have been a six hour trip took him four. "Well, tell me what has gone on this week. Is there anything strange?"  
  
"Well, there was the telephone call, and then the rose. Oh yes, the first day we were here she got a card from who I thought was Mikal. It said he missed her and couldn't wait to see her, and was signed from her one true love."  
  
"Well, none of this stuff has been from Mikal. Listen, you go back to the room, and I'm going to go walking around. I'll be back there later in a few hours."  
  
He walked off, towards the park. He closed his eyes, "Angels, tell me where she is, tell me where to find my little girl." As he opened his eyes his thoughts became clear, as it felt like someone was holding his hand and walking him to where Angel would be. 


	5. Come Back to me, My Angel

Disclaimer: All characters and locations that have been previously created on Port Charles and All My Children are property of ABC/Disney. I do not believe I own anything in this story except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she cried, looking at the monster that had been doing this. Her hands were tied behind her back, and he had dressed her in the pink prom dress while she was unconscious. She wasn't sure where she was except for the fact that she was at a waterfall overlook.  
  
"I'm doing this because I love you," he said walking over and running his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
"I told you Eric, we're over. I'm sorry for the way it had to end, and I wish I hadn't hurt you so much-," she said unable to finish her sentence as he grabbed her face, placing his lips over hers. She grabbed his lip with her teeth, acting like she was going to slightly nibble on it and bit down hard.  
  
"You little bitch!" he said, backing off as he placed his hand to his lip and came back with blood. "You are going to wish you never did that."  
  
"I wish I had never met you!" she screamed.  
  
"If you don't shut up you are going to end up at the bottom of that waterfall."  
  
"Angel?" Rafe said, running up to the overlook.  
  
"Daddy!" she said, tears in her eyes that he was here.  
  
"Stay right there, I'm coming to get you," he said, walking down the slippery ledge to where she was.  
  
"Make one more move and she's going over the falls."  
  
"Don't do this Eric. You are a good boy. Now if you will just come here. I can get you help."  
  
"Nobody can help me. The only person that can help me is Angel, if she will be my bride tonight."  
  
"I never will!"  
  
"Fine," he said, as he walked over and untied her. At first she thought he was going to let her go. "Say goodbye to daddy," he said as he pushed her off the ledge and into the falls beneath.  
  
"Angel!" Rafe yelled as he watched his sweet Angel fall into the abyss below.  
  
---------------------  
  
Angel felt her body hit the water and all the air in her lungs fly out of her body. The next thing she knew she was in a very bright room. She looked down and she wasn't wearing her prom dress anymore, instead she had on a white gown. "Hello?" she said not seeing anyone or anything.  
  
"Hello, my Angel," Alison said, walking up to her.  
  
"Mommy?" she said, giving her a hug. "Am I-dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I don't want to be. I can't leave them. Dad and Eddie won't be able to go one without me. And what about Mikal, I think I've found my soul mate and I loose him so quickly?"  
  
"My sweet sweet Angel," Alison said, placing a hand on her face. "You are dead right now, but you won't be in a few minutes. Your grandfather is making sure of that. We want you all to have the best life possible, and you will. Now, it is time to go. Tell your dad we love him, and his guardian angels will always be at his side," Alison said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
  
---------------------  
  
Rafe held is daughter's lifeless body in his arms. This couldn't have happened. He already lost one angel in his life, and now he had lost the other one. He ran his fingers through her hair, wishing he had someway to bring her back. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, a tear dropping from his face and onto hers. As if his wish had just been granted she started coughing up water.  
  
"Daddy?" she said, weakly.  
  
"Oh, my Angel. My sweet Angel," he said pulling her close to him.  
  
"I love you, Daddy," she said trying to muster up a smile.  
  
"I thought I had lost you."  
  
"You can never loose me. I saw mom. She told me that she and Grandpa Ed love you, and your guardian angels will always be at your side."  
  
He smiled at his daughter, and then looked up at the stars shinning above them, "I love you too. Thank you for giving Angel another miracle."  
  
Looking back down at Angel, "Why don't we get you to a hospital? Just to make sure you are ok." He said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
"What happened to Eric?" Angel asked, scared he may show up.  
  
"He ran off after pushing you in the water, but don't worry he'll be caught."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Hey, care for some company?" said Eddie as he walked into his sister's hospital room.  
  
"Hey bozo," she said, still weak.  
  
"Hey dork. You know you really scared me. Try not to date anymore psycho's, please?"  
  
"Mikal should be the last guy I ever date, so I don't think I have to worry about that," she said trying to give a smile.  
  
"Hey, I should let you rest. Dad said you've been through a lot and need some sleep."  
  
"Ok. Before you go though, I saw Mom tonight."  
  
"You what?" he asked turning around with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"At one point I was actually dead. I was in heaven and Mom was there to meet me. I told her I couldn't leave you and dad and she said don't worry because it wasn't my time yet. She wanted me to tell you she loves you."  
  
Eddie walked over to his sister, and gave her a hug. "I love you, Angel."  
  
"I love you too, Eddie."  
  
Rafe walked in to see his little girl one more time. "You are just the woman of the hour," he joked.  
  
"I guess so. Dad, where is my locket?"  
  
"I don't know. Were you wearing it when you went in the water?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I was when Eric first got me, but he could have taken it off."  
  
"I'll find it, don't worry."  
  
"It's ok. I don't need it anymore. I know you and mom are always right here," she said putting her hand to her heart and smiling. 


End file.
